familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Lewis Vaughan (1883-1978)
__TOC__ * Sex : Male * Born: , near Shiloh Church, SC, United States * Died: , Wikipedia:Greenville County, South Carolina, at age 94 Pedigree Father: Pinkney Vaughan Mother: Hannah Abercrombie Siblings Full Name William Lewis Vaughan Biography Early Life 7 yrs old hoed cotton - Mollie was in charge 8 yrs old in fall worked in Pelzer Cotton Mill for 4 months for $4: picked cotton for 30 cents per hundred weight. 20 yrs old 33 1/3 cents per cord of wood - one day's work. 21 yrs old 25 cents per day to haul wood - 7 miles 6 - 8 bales of cotton per year 5 cents/ lb for 500 lbs = 25 bale Noted events in his life were: * Appeared on the census in 1900 in Fairview Township of Greenville County South Carolina. * Appeared on the census in 1910 in Dials Township, Laurens County. He was 25 years old. * He had a residence in 1918, in Del Rio, Cocke, Tennessee, USA * Appeared on the census in 1920 in Greenville County, South Carolina living with his wife, Minnie, his son Cecil and his father Pinkney living at 24 Bennett St. He was a slasher in the cotton mill. * He resided at 8 West Street Brandon Mills in 1920 in Greenville County, South Carolina. He was working at Brandon Mills. Not at the first of the year 1920, they were living on Bennett Street. * He resided at 8 West Street, Brandon Mills in 1923 in Greenville, South Carolina. He was living with his wife Minnie and he was employed by Brandon Mills. * He resided at 7 Wrigley Street, Dunean Mills in 1928 in Greenville, South Carolina. He was an employee of Dunean Mills and living with his wife Minnie. * He appeared on the census in 1930 in Greenville County, South Carolina. The 1930 census shows William his wife, Minnie, his son Cecil O., and daughters Ruby N., Edith E., Lorema M., and Sarah D. living at 35 Jones Steet in Brandon * He resided at 35 Jones Street, Brandon Mills in 1930-1931 in Greenville County, South Carolina. * He resided at 204 White Horse Road in 1948-1954 in Greenville County, South Carolina. He was living with his wife Minnie E and one child. Career William retired from textile but always loved farming. Much of his life he worked on his small farm and worked in the textile industry until he retired in approximately 1950. Spouse Minnie Evelina Sexton (1890-1989) * William married Minnie Evelina Sexton on 4 Apr 1915 in Del Rio, Cocke, Tennessee, USA. * He and his wife were members of Tremont Avenue Church of God. Children * Cecil Orine Pinkney Vaughan was born on 4 Apr 1918 in Del Rio, Cocke, Tennessee, USA, died on 16 Mar 1999 at age 80, and was buried in Greenville County, South Carolina. * Baby Boy Vaughan was born in Oct 1923 and died in Oct 1923. * Sarah Dean Vaughan was born on 25 Dec 1929 in Brandon Mill, Greenville, SC, died on 31 Oct 2002 in Romulus, Michigan at age 72, and was buried on 6 Nov 2002 in Greenville County, South Carolina. Related Entries William was buried alongside his wife at the Graceland Cemetery in Greenville County, South Carolina in 1978. External links Contributors *Chris V (Talk to me!) Sources # Various family members. Wilbur D. References Category:Non-SMW people articles